


I Forgot You Existed

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: Supercat Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: Kara looses her memory. Will she remember Cat?





	I Forgot You Existed

**Author's Note:**

> For the last few years I've really been struggling to write so if it's bad I'm sorry.  
Please leave a comment anyway! It really helps.

"Kara!" Alex screamed, seeing her sister fall to the ground like a comet. 

Kara lay unmoving in a crator. Alex rushed to her side and checked for a pulse. She had one! The alien that Kara had been fighting was nowhere to be seen. Alex contacted Hank over comms and he sent a vehicle to retrieve Kara. She was taken back to the DEO. Once kara was under the sun lamps she contacted Cat Grant and told her what had happened. It took several hours for Cat to get to the DEO from DC. When she got there Kara was still unconscious. She stood beside the bed Kara was lying on and held her hand.

"I'll let you have some time alone." Alex told Cat.

"Thank you." Cat didn't take her eyes off Kara's face. She was silent for a while, just watching the unconscious woman. "I've missed you so much Kara. Seeing you in DC only made me miss you more. So you better wake up soon because I refuse to loose you." Tears welled in Cats eyes but she didn't let them fall. "I love you. And after all this is over I plan to show you just how much."

While Kara was unconscious, Cat wouldn't leave her side. More than once Cat would check her pocket to make sure the box was still there. Days after the incident, Kara finally woke up. Cat watched as Kara slowly regained consciousness, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room. When Kara's eyes fell on Cat, her brow creased, a confused expression on her face.

"Do I know you?" Kara asked timidly. Cat exhaled shakily like she had just been punched in the stomach. Tears streamed down her face and her voice cracked as she tried to answer.

Alex walked into the room, having heard Kara, and asked, "Do you know who l am?" Kara shook her head. "Do you know your name?" Kara shook her head again. "Amnesia." Alex told Cat, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I'm sorry, I can't be here." Cat walked out of the room. She didn't know how to deal with the situation.

Cat made her way to Kara's apartment. She checked for a spare key under the mat and on top of the door frame but there wasn't one there. She took a boby pin and paper clip from her purse and tried to pick the lock. It took longer than she thought it would, being rusty compared to when she was in college. Once inside Cat went straight to Kara's bedroom and lay on her bed. She cried for a long time, eventually falling asleep with her face buried in Kara's pillow. A few hours later Cat was woken up by a loud incessant ringing. She grabbed her phone and answered it without looking.

"What?!" She snapped.

"It's Alex. Kara's remembered some things. Her name, the fact that she's an alien, basic things." Alex told her.

"I'll be there soon." Cat hung up the phone. She got off the bed and searched the bedroom. Eventually she found the simple bracelet she had given Kara when she left.Then she searched the rest of the apartment and found a photo album of Kara's life. She left the apartment, locking the door behind her and took both items with her to the DEO. As soon as she was by Kara's side again, her face lit up with hope. Kara looked more sure of herself and less confused.

"Cat!" Kara greeted her, a big smile on her face.

" You remember me?" Cat asked.

"I remember your name and I know that l knew you before." Cat set the photo album on the bed in front of Kara.

"These are some photos of your life. " Cat opened the album. She watched as Kara studied the photos. Kara went through them, not remembering anything until she saw Eliza. Her eyes went wide.

"She's my foster mom!" As Kara went through the photo album, she regained some memories but not many. After Kara closed the photo album, Cat took the bracelet out of her pocket and showed it to Kara. "Oh that's nice...is it yours?" Kara gently took it from Cat.

"No. I gave it to you just before I left National City, when you saved me from the plane. It was a parting gift."

"That's Kryptonese!" Kara said, reading the writing on the bracelet. "I'll never forget you." Cat smiled sadly.

"Do you remember me giving it to you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"I'm going to give you a few minutes alone." Alex told them before leaving the room.

Kara studied Cat's face. "I can see I'm hurting you."

Cat looked at her with a furrowed brow. "What?"

"I know you were in my life before I lost my memory but I don't know who you were to me. I don't know anything else. I don't know if I'll ever remember." Kara took Cat's hand in hers. "I don't want to keep hurting you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's best if we say bye. At least until I remember everything." Cat stared at Kara for a moment.

"I agree with you." Cat stood and hugged Kara tightly. "Goodbye Kara Danvers." Cat kissed Kara on the forehead.

"Goodbye Cat Grant."

Cat left the room and saw Alex on the way out. She took out the box and handed it to Alex. "I can't keep this anymore. It's too painful." Cat explained as Alex opened the box.

"When did you get this?"

"Oh it seems a long time ago now. I was afraid to give it to her. I was afraid of putting my son in danger. But now..." she trailed off and sighed.

"I'm going to hold on to this, just in case."

"I have no hope left." With that Cat left the DEO for what she thought would be the last time.


End file.
